


Anidala, Home

by StarshipDreamer



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer
Summary: Anakin can hardly keep his clothes on as he returns to Padmé’s apartment.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Anidala, Home

**~ 500 Republica, Coruscant, Evening ~**

Anakin couldn't help but take the stairs two steps at a time. It had become a habit. He resisted the urge to leap up several floors with the force, knowing it wasn’t exactly proper to do so. So step by step he went, his mind not seeing the crimson carpets of the spiraling stairway, instead imagining what he hoped was in the not-so-distant future. He wondered if Padmé was wearing anything special, or rather, if she was wearing anything at all. No, that wasn't like her. She’d take the more subtle approach, feign innocence with a proper dress, only to be wearing nothing underneath it. At last, he reached her floor level, or _their_ level, he supposed, though not theirs in a public sense. He paced to the door, already imagining her waiting for him on the other side. Perhaps it was the Force, but there came a point where he believed he could see _through_ the door. Padmé Amidala, just meters away, sitting in her black fireside gown, blatant cleavage and all. Anakin keyed the entry, and the mental image evaporated.

"Why hello Master Ani! A pleasure to see you!"

"Hey Threepio," he groaned. Reality wasn’t quite what he hoped.

"I was just on my way to fetch some meilooruns from the market! It's all very exciting. In fact, I would quite understand if you wished to join me, sir!"

“Sorry Threepio, I'd love to, but I'd love to see Padmé even more.”

“Oh of course sir! That would seem to follow proper logic circuits. I'll be on my way then."

The protocol droid plodded off. Anakin couldn't help but laugh. He'd nearly leaped onto the protocol droid thinking it was his wife. Shaking his head, he stepped into the living room entrance of the apartment, eager to finally see her. 

"Hey Ani," her voice came low, from the far side of the room where she was at her desk, nose deep in work.

"...Hey," he answered simply.

He tried not to sound disappointed, knowing full well he'd gotten ahead of himself. Avoiding a sigh, he moved to take his cloak off, then kept going, removing his shirt as he usually did during their evenings together. He placed the garments on the dining table, and his lightsaber atop them. It felt good to set aside his Jedi elements – his attachments, freeing himself so he could be a husband to his wife.

“Everything went well, I hope?” Padmé voiced, though her eyes were still fixed on her data screen. 

“Um, yeah. Separatists and their droids won't be coming back to Chandrila anytime soon.”

“And Ahsoka's okay?”

“Yeah. She's... excelling, really.”

“Good.”

There was a long pause, and he tried not to think about the fact that they’d usually be on top of each other at this point. Yes, it was pleasant enough to finally be in the same room, yet her simply being at her windowside desk made Anakin feel still stars apart.

“Sorry Ani, just finishing this up. I'll be with you in a minute.”

“Sure. No rush,” he smiled.

Pacing a bit absentmindedly, Anakin eventually found himself in the refresher. He washed his face, and his thoughts swirled. Why was he suddenly feeling so… stern? Stubborn? It wasn't like this was the first time she was busy. And besides, Padmé's sense of duty was something he admired in her.

 _Although…_ he recalled. There had been other times. Times where she'd sported a knowing grin as she worked at that same desk, even voicing an offer for him to mount her from behind while she worked. A simple “ _C’mere_ ” invitation so that he could lift her dress and relieve himself by spending his first load in her before they continued later on in the bedroom. Anakin grinned, now feeling rather excited at the memory. So what – he'd just have to have an ounce of patience. Maybe all this Jedi discipline had been for something after all. He flicked the tap off and sank his face into a dry towel, then stepped out of the refresher.

He returned to Padmé still taping away. Beautiful. Their quarters, the skyline, _her._ She wore her blue-grey senatorial dress, a humble yet elegant fit flowing down her slender form. The headdress she usually wore with the outfit was absent, her brown hair loose down her back, likely that way ever since she returned from the Senate offices. Anakin’s eyes swam down the motions of the dress, her subtle curves still known to his eye through the several layers. She was like a magnet for him, and he soon found himself at her chair. He crouched down, embracing his arms around her from behind.

“Whatcha working on?” he asked.

“Oh, just some official trading documents for Bail. Boring, but it needs done.”

“Can't you pass it off to one of your handmaidens?” he tried, moving his hands along the shape of her thighs.

“I don't want to add any more stress to their lives…” she breathed deep – perhaps a sigh, or more hopefully, a response to his gliding hands. “They already have enough as it is…”

“But if you think about it, their stresses are precisely related to how happy _you_ are. Which means–”

“When did you become the negotiator?” she chuckled.

“Maybe your diplomatic skills are rubbing off on me..."

"Is that so?"

"There has been a lot of close contact, after all...”

He could sense the smile tempting her lips. So he continued onward, his hands rising, encircling the swell of her breasts. "Come on... let's have some fun~" he breathed to her ear.

She finally, satisfyingly, turned to him – indulging him. Her grin now a smile, her eyes playful.

"You're really horny, aren't you?"

Anakin nodded with exaggeration.

"You were only gone, what, five days?"

“Six.”

“Still, That's nothing compared to Malastare."

They both grinned at the memory. Malastare. Four weeks stuck in battle, and when Anakin had finally come home, it was immediate, direct contact. He had pinned her down in his heat, swiftly and primally breeding her. Admittedly the session had been rather brief, his orgasm as embarrassingly premature as his clueless first time with her, but that had only made the experience easier to cherish. Anakin smiled, and saw that Padmé too was thinking about, and growing excited at the memory.

“I guess I could get Moteé to finish up the file…”

* * *

Padmé was trying to stare at anything on her data screen in order to keep focus, and ended up choosing an already flawless sentence to read five times over. Not that the Perlemian Trade Route wasn’t absolutely riveting, but her attempted focus was a wasted effort. Her mind was elsewhere, and her body was eager to follow. If anything, he was persistent; Anakin’s hands continued their work, going from her thighs to the outline of her breasts. She felt the warmth of his bare skin, his arms strong against her back. “Come on, let’s have some fun…” he breathed to her ear – the effect instant. She wanted him. Badly. Anakin’s lustful intentions had been quite obvious since he’d walked in, which made Padmé wonder if he could sense the same in her now... 

She turned away from her desk and faced him, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

“You’re really horny, aren’t you?”

He nodded deeply up and down, making light of his obvious desires. 

_Well then why don’t you pick me up and take me already?_

Maybe she could still get it out of him, perhaps with just a bit of teasing…

“You were only gone, what, five days?”

“Six.”

_Oh you poor thing._

“Still, that’s nothing compared to Malastare.”

 _Malastare_ was what Padmé wanted. She wanted him to buckle around her and use her – to take her for the night and properly make up for the six days he’d left her waiting. She had to stop herself from crossing her legs any tighter, she was stirring, and every second he didn’t make his move made her more testy. 

She caught him smiling, before catching herself as well. 

“I guess I could get Moteé to finish up the file…” she tempted, knowing most of the work was already finished.

“Really?” Anakin mused, his features innocent.

“Really. I’m all yours,” she offered, and might have even bit her lip.

“Oh. Well, that’s great then. So that means…” he trailed on, a naive look in his features. Surely her husband wasn’t this dull. Of all the times the Force wasn’t there to guide him… Seriously.

“That means…” Padmé led on, eyes pleading for him.

“It means we finally have time to go watch that holo of the Corellian street race!”

_… What?_

Padmé had no response, and as Anakin turned away towards the living room, she wondered if he was seriously going to make her watch… Shaking her head, Padmé resolved to look back at her data screen, figuring she should get some more work done. 

“Ani, I think I'm going to just…”

 _Get back to work?_ But how could she? How could she think of anything but his touch, his needing advances, his temptations– 

Then Padmé felt sudden pressure, his body against hers, and her eyes rolled in relief.

“Oh Ani…” 

“You’re pretty gullible for a Senator,” he teased, his breath soft against her neck.

Only seconds ago he had been walking off, and whether by force trickery or her momentary disbelief, she hadn’t even noticed his motion to pin her to the desk, his hips now eager as they played against her backside through her dress.

Padmé had subconsciously closed her eyes, her passions taking over, craving every sensation of his weight against her, his lust, the way his bulge pressed all the way down her thigh...

“What if someone sees us?" Padmé worried, but her body betrayed her mind, her hands already pulling up her dress, telling Anakin to just hurry up and fuck her.

“Nobody will see us.” Anakin assured, and Padmé knew his words were true – perhaps he was making them true. Besides, the Coruscant scene fell to darkness, the soft glow of her data screen the only light as it shone across their love-making desk. Night gave her a sense of reassurance... or maybe it was just the way his chest swam against her back, the closeness of his voice, all making her mind slip away. And when she heard Anakin lowering his trousers, and felt his hands steadying themselves at her hips, she knew those long six days had been well worth it.

"Take me..."

He did. She gasped, and the desk trembled as she steadied her chest against the surface for sheer support. He was huge, of course, but the feeling made her eyes curl every time despite knowing it was coming – knowing _he_ was coming, and all of him. He filled her, and wasted no time rocking her against the desk.

“Ani…”

“Padmé…”

She blushed. It was simple, the way they cooed each other's names, but she'd want it no other way. They were so complete, his throbbing length treating her, insistent on making them one. It was all so much, such heat rushing through her, and she was already mouthing to moan for him again.

“Ani…” she pleaded, her toes leaving the floor as Anakin pushed further and further into her, nearly lifting her. It had only been a few tens of seconds, and Padmé already felt the incoming rush of orgasm, still distant but closer every time he filled her. The slap of their skin was muffled by the the raised bulk of her dress, but his hips insisted, sinking into her again and again until–

"Padmé... unngh... Padmé!"

If the way he was beginning to hoist her wasn't already obvious, then his almost-feminine moans were telltale. She was making him cum and this was his hormonal way of telling her. Sure enough, he sank into her, his hands suddenly clasping firm around her breasts. He became loud, and then his seed proceeded to pour into her heavily. He bucked hard once, then twice, knocking over a coaster on his fourth thrust and finishing on his fifth – and then the desk finally stopped shaking.

She accepted his overwhelming amount of ejaculate, and prepared for his upper body to fall limp against her back. Thankfully he maintained his posture, not to mention conscious in a moment where he was often light-headed.

“Did that feel good, Ani?” As much a loving question as it was a confirmation he was still with her.

“Yeah…”

“Good. You'll need a minute?”

“I think, yeah.”

“Okay,” she smiled. He was clearly more spent than her. 

“Could you, um, let me up?”

 _Thump._ His body fell atop her back. 

_Of course...._

She couldn't help but give a short laugh. 

"Come on..." She groaned playfully, but there was only silence in response. She began to worry for a moment, and then he began laughing too. His chest rumbled against her back, which only returned her smile and her own laughing all over again. Their noise augmented one another until they felt a bit ridiculous, like the time they'd rolled in the grasslands...

 _This is a happy moment_ , she realized, but she was nonetheless thankful that it had also seemed to wake up Anakin. Her husband finally peeled away from her and fell back to the desk chair, his chest still rising from both humor and exercise.

Padmé got up herself, and went to place a hand on his chest. "I'll give you a minute," she soothed. 

“Thanks,” Anakin acknowledged, “Would you want to, um…” 

His hesitation made her smile. "I'll be ready for more, if you like." She kissed him on the cheek, and made way to the bedroom.

* * *

Padmé couldn't help but feel a bit romantic. She closed the bedroom window blinds until there were only thin lines of light, subtle shifts in the glow as speeders and holo-screens flickered through their motions. She moved to her dresser, lighting one of her favorite candles, then opened her wardrobe, mind playful while she awaited him. It was fun getting ready like this, even if there was the off chance that he ended up falling asleep; understandable, for who knew how long he’d been awake. Padmé brushed her hand over garments she was considering... _Something he'd like for round two... something special..._ she thought, Even exploring lingerie that she seldom ever wore. She wanted him to have all of her tonight; she was his woman, and this was but one way of showing her love. Trying not to overthink it, she went to grab the smallest, most suggestive little piece of lingerie she owned, only to find herself hesitating.

What would _he_ want? In fact, what was it that he was very clearly wanting ever since he’d come home to see her? Taking her best guess, she decided on a black corset top which normally went with a particular gown, but of course, she wouldn’t need the gown. She grinned, knowing this might even provoke him to shove his cock down her cleavage again. That would make for a short night – a flattering experience, to be sure, but not exactly the most pleasing for herself, even if she did get to hear his adorable moans. Before Padmé could even consider a third option, she was swept off her feet.

“Ani~”

“Hey there…” he soothed. “Isn’t this nice,” he looked to the softly lit room, a rare satisfaction on his features, then wasted no time in carrying her to the bed, nearly tossing her on her back.

It sent a surge up Padmé’s body, simply being below him like this – the anticipation. He was evidently fully recovered, and still had much to give. At once his clothes were off again, and she noticed that, in the end, it didn’t seem to make a difference what she was wearing... he was just as virile as ever. 

“Oh Ani… keep me up all night~”

And she knew he would. Anakin lifted her legs up, gravity forcing her dress in a puddle around her hips, giving him access to everything. He stepped up to her entrance at the hem of the bed where she was splayed, his lower body looming large, and took her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I ended up keeping this pretty vanilla, but i definitely have more adventurous, smutty, ideas for these two. I'll try to post more soon, assuming I stop slacking off lol. Feel free to lmk what you thought in the meantime :) 


End file.
